


Domestic Animals

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance, Series: Cascade Place, challenge, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair settle into life in the suburbs, sorta.<br/>This story is a sequel to Homecoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Still no hot sex and I am not a prude!

## Domestic Animals

by Blair Kennedy

Author's webpage: <http://members.tripod.com/~Blair_K/index.html>

Author's disclaimer: They aren't mine, darn it! I'm just playing so don't sue!

* * *

"What do you think?" Jim Ellison asked as he repositioned the garden gnome for what seemed like the thousandth time. "Here? Or did you like it better by the terrace?" 

"I think you need to take some Sanka and settle down," Blair replied while he weeded the shade garden. Looking over at his partner he wondered if the strain of suburban life was beginning to take its toll. "Where did you get that appalling thing anyway?" 

"Mr. Hollis from next door. We were looking over the garden yesterday and he said it needed a garden gnome. He just happened to have one and he gave it to me. Do you like it?" Jim cast expectant eyes on his mate and waited for an answer. 

"It's like nothing I've ever seen before," Blair answered truthfully. Garden gnomes? What's next? A visit from 'The Victory Garden?' I shouldn't grouse, though. Jim is really happy now. This yard business is really his cup of tea. Go figure. 

"I'll bet. Phone's ringing. You want to answer it?" 

"The machine will pick it up before I get there. Who is it?" Blair stood up and brushed the loose soil from his jeans. I hate yard work. This is why I never mowed lawns when I was a kid. Well, I didn't have a lawnmower, either. But if I did, I wouldn't have mowed the yard. Martha Stewart can go jump in the lake. 

"Megan. She's calling about this evening and wants to know if she should come over and help set things up for the party," Jim answered, patting his prized gnome. "Why don't you go call her back. We're through out here and Mrs. Goble next door wanted me to cut a limb down for her." 

"Sure. Go take care of your girlfriend." Blair laughed at that thought. Since moving in, the little old lady next door had practically adopted Jim. He fixed stuff around her house and she baked him cookies and doughnuts. 

* * *

"Thank you so much, honey. Can you come in for a minute?" Mrs. Goble asked expectantly after Jim cut down the offending limb. 

"Sure thing, Mrs. Goble," Jim said, following the widow into her kitchen "How have you been? Nice weather we've been having." 

"I've been just fine, honey. You go ahead and sit down while I get you a piece of cake," Mrs. Goble said as she sliced a piece of devil's food cake and placed it in front of Jim. "I sure did miss you and the young one while you were on your vacation, though. How is the boy?" 

"Blair is just fine, Mrs. Goble," Jim said, stiffling a laugh. Mrs. Goble believed Blair to be his son. She constantly asked about 'the boy.' Blair blamed the confusion on cataracts and just plain dottiness. 

"Good. He looks so thin, though. Are you feeding him enough?" Mrs. Goble asked accusingly. "He's a growing boy. He needs his protein." 

"Oh, he gets all the protein he can handle," Jim said wickedly, biting into his cake before he said anything else. "This cake is great." 

"It's just something I threw together. When are you two going to come over for dinner? I make a delicious pot roast. Of course, the young one looks like one of those New Age people on the TV that don't eat meat," Mrs. Goble said, shaking her head. " Kids today." 

"You don't have to worry about Blair, Mrs. Goble. He always eats his meat." Jim was dying inside. "You are still coming over this evening aren't you?" 

"Of course I am, honey. Now you better hurry up and finish your cake. You don't want to leave the boy alone too long. Kids today can get into so much troubled when left alone. Not to be out of line, but that boy of yours looks like he could be a handful." 

"Yes, Blair is definitely a handful," Jim chuckled. 

* * *

"Well I had to invite her," Blair said. "Rafe practically begged. What could I do?" 

"I understand. It will just be so uncomfortable. We're fine at work, but outside the department, with that little witch acting all smug, I'm not sure I could keep from scratching her eyes out," Megan said with a sigh. "When did I get so pathetic?" 

"Day you were born? Kidding. Look, I know how you feel and I'm sorry. I didn't want to invite her. I only did it for him. It's so hard trying to please your friends," Blair said forlornly. That's it, Sandburg. Hit her with the guilt. "Maybe I should just quit trying?" 

"Sandy, I wasn't trying to blame you. So, I'll see you in a couple of hours and we'll get everything ready. Bye." 

"Bye." Blair shook his head as he put the phone down. Megan and Rafe are right for each other. I know it. They know it, too. If they can't see it for themselves, I'll just have to make them look harder. 

"Hey, Chief, Mrs. Goble sent you a piece of cake." Jim walked into the kitchen and set the plate on the island. "She was worried you weren't getting enough to eat. I told her I gave you plenty to eat." 

Blair's eyes went wide when he heard as well as felt the lust in Jim's voice. A second later, he felt the older man's strong arms wrap around him, tugging at his clothes. A second after that, he felt Jim's hot breath on the back of neck. Melting back against Jim's hard chest, Blair was lost in his own lust. Gawd! I want him here and now, but we've got so much work to do. Blair moaned when he felt Jim's hand snake up under his shirt to roll his nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Oh, we can't do this. 

"It's time for lunch, Chief," Jim said huskily, spinning the smaller man around to kiss his luscious lips. Jim loved the feel of Blair's full, soft lips. He loved the taste of Blair's mouth as he explored it with his tongue. He loved the taste of Blair period. I can't believe it took me so long to realise just how sensual you are, he thought. Three years together before I finally twigged to the fact that everything I ever needed, physically or emotionally, was right under my nose all along. Then, when I finally did realise what I had, after I asked you to marry me, after I bought this house, after we moved in, you still made me wait. You little tease. For six months you made me wait. That's a lot of anticipation to work through. "Let's go upstairs." 

"No," Blair moaned, hating himself. "Megan will be here in two hours." 

"So we'll have to hurry," Jim mumbled as his kisses became more intense, his probing hands, more demanding. 

"No, Jim. We can't." Blair was on the edge of total surrender, his common sense was calling him back. "We can't." 

"I don't recall giving you a choice," Jim growled as he bit at Blair's neck, knowing full well how that act drove Blair mad with desire. "If you don't want to go upstairs, we can do it right here." 

"Jim," Blair moaned as he gleefully jumped over the edge. 

* * *

"You all right, Chief?" Jim asked as he held Blair in his arms in a state of post coital bliss. 

"I don't know. Was I?" Blair asked as he traced patterns on Jim's taut stomach. 

"You were great. I just meant, that I know I sometimes get a little intense." Jim kissed the top of Blair's head and wound his unruly locks around his fingers. "I'm just afraid I might hurt you." 

"Is this because of what happened when we were in San Antonio?" Blair asked, teasing Jim's nipple's now. "That wasn't your fault." 

"You had to go to the hospital," Jim argued, feeling guilty. "I don't want to hurt you again.' 

"You won't. San Antonio was a fluke." Blair kissed Jim's chest and climbed out of the bed, taking Jim's shirt off Mel's eyes and pulling it over his head. "I trust you completely. You can turn me every which way but loose and I won't complain. Too much. Go take a shower and I'll go fix us a couple of sandwiches before Megan gets here." 

"I'm sorry," Jim said, rubbing his foot on Blair's leg. 

"Don't be. I'm not." Blair bent over and kissed the top of Jim's foot before going downstairs. I've got to tell him sometime, but not now. What will he think? 

* * *

"Okay, it looks like everything is all set. Do you have any pine nuts?" Megan moved around the kitchen like Julia Child on speed. "I need pine nuts." 

"There's a bag there in the pantry. Slow down. Have you been drinking espresso again?" Blair was tired just from watching Megan. "The next time I have a party you can't help. I'm worn out just watching you." 

"I know I'm a bit frantic. I'm just worried about seeing Rafe and that hussy Nicolette. They will be here any minute." Megan really didn't want to ruin the party by having an unpleasant encounter with Rafe's new girlfriend. "I should just go." 

"Hey, Megan, I don't want to horn in on your love life, but come on, you and Rafe are meant to be together. I can feel it,"Blair said. 

"What are you feeling Chief?" Jim asked, walking into the kitchen and setting a horrid looking stuffed squirrel on the counter. 

"What is that?" Megan was shocked at the sight of the stuffed squirrel holding a nut with its little stuffed claws. "It's awful." 

"I'm with Megan. That thing is disgusting,"Blair said, eyeing the squirrel."Where did this thing come from?" 

"Mr. Hollis. He's into taxidermy. He thought you might like it," Jim explained. He had helped the old man move a sofa. Mr. Hollis then gave the squirrel to Jim to give to Blair."He said you could put it in your room to keep out bad spirits." 

"That thing would keep me out of my room," Blair said. "Take it away. It's awful." 

"Well, at least put it out while Mr. Hollis is over for the party. You don't want to hurt his feelings." Jim handed the squirrel to Blair who took it reluctantly. 

"You owe me," Blair said, taking the squirrel into the den. 

* * *

"Hey everyone," Rafe greeted when he stepped out onto the terrace, Nicolette on his arm. "Nice night for a party." 

"Hi everyone," Nicolette said with faux sweetness. Gawd, could this crowd get any more lame? I can't believe Rafe would want to hand out with them off duty. And who invited the Golden Agers? What is this? 'Cocoon?' Well, maybe I can get Rafe to leave early. 

"Hey, Rafe, Nicolette," Jim called. "Pull up a chair, grab a beer and join the fun." 

The whole assemblage, Jim, Earl Taggert, Henri Brown, Simon Banks, Gabe Hollis, Eula Goble, Blair, Megan and Rhonda were sitting around the deck table, smoking cigars and playing one card game after another. In the last hand of poker, Eula had cleaned everyone out. Everyone was having a wonderful time. 

"Do you have anything besides beer? I'm not really a beer person," Nicolette asked, hanging on Rafe's arm. 

"I think I saw some arsenic in the kitchen," Megan whispered to Blair. Rhonda overheard and began to giggle. 

"Why don't I get you some wine?" Blair offered. "I'll be right back guys." 

"Let me help you," Megan said, running after Blair. 

"You know, we could use some more chips. I'll go get them," Rhonda said, following Blair and Megan. 

"Boy, Miss Priss up there really knows how to clear a room," Eula whispered to Jim. 

"That she does," Jim said, patting the woman affectionately on the shoulder. 

"Those young ladies sure took off after your boy, didn't they? He's going to be a heartbreaker when he grows up," Eula said fondly. "Now, I'm not trying to tell you how to run your house, but do you really think it's smart to let him start drinking so young?" 

"I'll talk to him about it, Mrs. Goble," Jim said with a straight face. Wait until I tell Blair about this. Now, what's he doing in there with Megan and Rhonda? Are they having a menage a trois? Dialing up his hearing, Jim focused on the conversation inside his house. 

* * *

"Oh I could just snatch her baldheaded," Megan groused as she dipped a broccoli flowerette in some ranch dressing. "Not really a beer person my eye!" 

"More like a bore person," Rhonda sniped, pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I never understood what Rafe saw in her. Tell me, Blair, you've been through more women than socks, would you go out with Ms. Thang?" 

"Not now," Blair said matter-of-factly. Grinning as both Megan and Rhonda gave him dirty looks. He reached for a radish and nearly got his hand speared by Rhonda's crudite fork. 

"You know, Sandburg, everybody likes a little ass, but nobody likes a smartass," Rhonda hissed. 

"Come on, Sandy, give us the benefit of your hormones. Why do men find women like Nicolette attractive?" Megan asked. 

"You mean aside from her lofty goals?" Blair asked and was immediately pelted with an assortment of vegetables. 

* * *

"I don't envy you, Chief," Jim said, hearing the conversation inside. She's not that bad looking. Still, she is a far cry from most of the women Rafe has dated. I thought he and Megan were perfect together. Of course, at one time, I thought Carolyn and I were perfect together. How wrong was that? Focusing on Blair's familiar heartbeat, Jim smiled. I can't believe I'm married to him. I never thought about other men before him. For three years he was my bestfriend, partner and guide. Somewhere along the line, he became the other half of my soul. Then, my one true love. No one was more surprised about that than I was. At first, Simon was shocked and appalled. Now, he's one of our biggest supporters. Same goes for most of the gang in Major Crimes. In fact, they all believed Blair and I were lovers long before we ever were. Life sure has a funny way of sneaking up on you when you least expect it. 

"Who are you envying?" Simon asked as he walked over and sat next to Jim. "Or are you talking to yourself?" 

"I was talking about Blair. He's having a confab with Rhonda and Megan about Rafe's current girlfriend," Jim said with a chuckle. "They're throwing vegetables at him." 

"Poor kid. So why do you think Rafe dumped Megan in favour of that knockwurst in heels?"Simon asked, chewing on his cigar. 

"I think he was scared. He and Megan had something really intense. As long as I've known him, he's never had that kind of relationship with anyone. Then, there's Nicolette. She's safe. She doesn't expect a whole lot from him. She's just out for a good time. He Megan had gone beyond the good time stage. They were talking about moving in together. Plus, they put their lives in each other's hands on a daily basis. That's a lot of responsibility, a lot of trust. Some people just can't handle that," Jim said sagely, watching Rafe play a hand with the others while Nicolette smirked at one of Mrs. Goble's stories. 

"Were you that scared?" Simon took a sip of the beer he was carrying and looked at Jim who was smiling. "Are you still scared?" 

"Everyday, Simon. You know how I felt about Sandburg from the beginning. I mean, I can't explain the depth of feeling I had for the neo-hippie witch doctor punk. He just got under my skin and stayed there. Pretty soon, I couldn't picture my life without him. I heard all the jokes about me being a pit bull where he was concerned. I just wanted to wrap him up and protect him from the world he had jumped into. I thought I was doing a pretty good job until...until..." Jim's voice trailed off as he remembered what he felt to be his greatest failure, his greatest shame. 

"Alex?" 

"Yeah. She tried to kill him and I wasn't there to stop her. I hated myself for so long after that. Blair wouldn't have it, though. He blamed the whole thing on his secrecy. But I know it was my fault, even if he won't believe that. I think it was then, when the reality of losing him forever finally hit me, that I knew I loved him." 

"Yeah. That was a bombshell for me, too. Still, I can't deny what the kid has done for you. You are a better detective and a better man since you met him. I guess it was just meant to be," Simon said. "Too bad we all can't be so lucky. You know, if my love life can't be perfect, I just wish my people's could. Like Rafe and Megan. I wish they'd just get it together. What are Blair and the ladies talking about now?" 

"Why do you think my life was wall-to-wall whoopee?" Blair asked, pouring wine for the three of them. "I mean, come on, Rhonda. You are a little wild." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rhonda demanded, downing her wine in one gulp. 

"It means, when it's time to sacrifice someone into the volcano, you can breathe easy," Blair said, refilling her glass. "Not that there's anything wrong with that." 

"Excuse me, Mr. High and Mighty, but you've done more screwing than Black and Decker," Rhonda retorted, turning her back to Blair and looking outside. "Hmmph!" 

"God I love you guys," Megan said as she filled her glass to the rim. "I love Rafe." 

"Then do something about it,"Blair urged. "Make like Loretta Lynn and go show that self-important airborne hag she ain't woman enough to take your man." 

"Yeah, girl. It's time to get off the pot. You want him, go fight for him," Rhonda seconded. 

"I don't want to fight. I shouldn't have to fight. If Rafe loves me, he should be man enough to tell me and not go shacking up with the first stewardess that comes along," Megan said sadly. "I don't know why he just doesn't do that." 

"Well, why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?"Rhonda asked. 

"Are you saying I'm a cow?" Megan burst into tears and stormed out of the kitchen. 

"Oh, I'm bad," Rhonda said, genuinely sorry. "But does she realise she just stormed out into the basement?" 

"I don't think she much cares. Oh, man, I just had an idea." Blair smiled evilly and walked outside. 

* * *

"Oh no," Jim said, stubbing out his cigar. "Blair is plotting again." 

"To do what?" Simon asked nervously. Blair's plots always mean trouble, he thought. 

"I intend to find out," Jim said. He stood up and moved to intercept his mate who was making a beeline for Rafe. "Hold up, Chief. Just what's going on in that curly little head of yours?" 

"Jim, um, I don't know what you're talking about," Blair said innocently, looking up at his partner with guileless eyes. "Honestly, man." 

"Don't lie to me. I heard you all talking in the kitchen and I saw Megan haul ass into the basement. Now are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to beat it out of you?" Jim gave Blair his sternest look. 

"Now is not the time for foreplay, Jim." Blair quipped and was immediately sorry when Jim cuffed him on the head. "Ow." 

"Don't go messing with people's lives, Chief. You'll only cause trouble," Jim warned, putting an arm around Blair and steering him away from Rafe. "I think we need to have a talk." 

"But, Jim..." Blair complained as his partner led him off behind the poolhouse. 

"Looks like the young one's gettin' taken to the woodshed," Euala whispered to Gabe who was nodding off in his patio chair. "Are you listening to me you old goat?" 

"Yap, yap, yap, woman. Can't a man rest his eyes?" Gabe grumbled, batting away Eula's hand as she waved it in front of his face. "What are you rambling about?" 

"I just said it looks like Jim is taking the young one to the woodshed," Eula said, pointing toward the poolhouse. 

"Well, maybe he can get the kid to cut that mop he calls hair while he's at it," Gabe groused, shutting his eyes again. 

"You old codger. This is a party. Are you going to sleep it away?" 

"No one can sleep with your yapping." 

* * *

"Well this is just great," Rhonda complained when she saw Jim stop Blair and drag him off to the poolhouse. "Oh well, never send a man to do a woman's job." 

Locking the basement door, Rhonda hurried outside to fetch Rafe. He was talking to Earl, Henri and Simon about professional wrestling. Ah, she thought, great minds think a like. She smiled with some satisfaction at Nicolette's obvious displeasure. You aren't the only one who wishes you were somewhere else, girl. Strolling up to the handsome young detective, Rhonda slipped her arm around his waist and pulled him close to her. 

"Rafe, you're a big strong man, would you come help me for a moment? I need to move a chest in the basement that's blocking the winerack," Rhonda asked, turning on all her charm."Pretty please. It'll only take a sec." 

"Uh, sure Rhonda," Rafe said, blushing slightly. He always thought Rhonda was rather attractive but her dance card always seemed full. "Nicolette, I'll be right back." 

"Why don't I come with you?" Nicolette asked, standing up. She would do anything to get away from old people talking about the past and cops talking about the nuances of WCW Monday Nitro. Besides, Missy, I don't trust you as far as I can throw you. 

"Oh don't bother," Rhonda said a bit too quickly. "We'll only be gone a minute. Why don't you go talk to Mrs. Goble. Did you know she used to build ships during World War II? Mrs. Goble, Nicolette wants to hear about the ships you built." 

"Oh how nice. Most young people don't care about such things. Come over here, honey, and I'll tell all about my days as Rosie the Riveter." Eula gave Nicolette a broad smile, happy someone was interested in the past. 

* * *

"So, Chief, are you going to tell me what you were up to or do I have to make you tell me?" Jim leered at Blair who he had pushed up against the back wall of the poolhouse. No one could see them or hear them as long as they kept their voices down. "I'm waiting for an answer." 

"I wasn't up to anything, Jim. Honest," Blair answered, feeling the heat from Jim's body pressed so closely to him. Oh man, don't do this to me. We've got people over for crying our loud. 

"You're up to something now," Jim hissed, cupping Blair's obvious bulge in his hand and giving a not so soft squeeze. 

"Jim!" Blair gasped. He tried to push the older man away, but his partner was too strong. He felt his arms pushed roughly over his head and held there in Jim's vice-like grip. With his free hand, Jim continued to knead Blair's bulging manhood through his jeans. "Don't. Not now." 

"Why not? No one can see us. No one can hear us. Where's your since of adventure?" Jim nibbled at Blair's neck, driving the young man wild with desire. "You want me to take you here?" 

"We can't, Jim. We have to get back," Blair said reasonably. 

"Tell me what you were up to?" Jim gave Blair's package another squeeze, not letting him go. "Tell me." 

"Oh man," Blair moaned, involuntarily thrusting his hips against Jim's hand. Jim squeezed harder."I'll tell! We were going to try to get Megan and Rafe back together. That's all." 

"Now was that so difficult," Jim asked, biting Blair's neck harder. He smiled to himself when he felt his partner turn to jelly underneath his sensual assault. Oh yeah, you'll be hot tonight. "I'm going to let you go Blair. But don't do anything. Save it all for later," Jim commanded as he let go and stepped back, a huge smile plastered on is face. 

"Bastard," Blair hissed, still reeling from Jim's touch. Why do you do this to me? Blair felt for himself and found his wandering hands immediately restrained. 

"I said don't do anything," Jim growled. "Not until tonight." 

"We need to get back." Blair kissed Jim's chest and rubbed against him, desire flooding his entire being. 

"I know." Jim let go of Blair and started to walk away." See what happens when you try to lie to me?" 

Maybe I should lie to you more often, Blair thought, reaching for himself once again. 

"Leave it alone," Jim barked as he walked around the poolhouse. 

"Damn," Blair cursed and followed his companion. Oh I can hardly wait for everyone to leave. 

* * *

"It's right down here," Rhonda said, opening the basement door. "I don't know how they got it there, It's so heavy." 

"Well, I'll move it for you in a jiffy," Rafe replied, flexing his muscles for emphasis. 

"You're a brick house," Rhonda said appreciatively, squeezing Rafe's bicep. Lucky Megan. Oh well, I know there's a man out there for me. Now, to get these two lovebirds together. "It's all yours." 

"Be right back," Rafe said glibly and descended the stairs. 

"Not if you're lucky," Rhonda said as she shut and locked the door behind the unsuspecting detective. Smiling to herself, Rhonda returned to the centre island and poured herself another glass of wine. "To true love!" 

* * *

"Rhonda? I don't see a chest or a wine rack," Rafe called, looking around the basement. What is that woman on? There isn't anything down here. He was just about to go upstairs when he heard some crying softly. What's that? Someone crying? Is it Blair? I know there isn't trouble in paradise all ready. "Hello?" 

"Oh!" Megan was startled when Rafe walked around the corner. She quickly dabbed at her eyes and tried to make herself look nonchalant. "What are you doing down here?" 

"Rhonda wanted me to move a chest so she could get to the wine rack. Why are you down here?" Rafe came around and sat next to Megan who was sitting on the futon that had formerly been Blair's bed. 

"I thought this was a bathroom," Megan admitted sheepishly. "I just needed some space." 

"Why are you crying?" Rafe put a comforting arm around Megan's shoulder, startled by how natural the action felt. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" 

"Rhonda called me a cow. Well, not really, but her comment made me feel bad," Megan answered, settling against Rafe's shoulder. "She didn't mean any harm. She wasn't even talking about me. I feel pretty stupid." 

"Don't. Sometimes Rhonda has the tact of a drunken sailor. I'm sorry she made you feel bad," Rafe said. 

"It's all right. She didn't mean any harm. I'm just overly emotional right now. Maybe I need some Midol," Megan quipped, standing up. "Hey, they're going to miss us and I know Nicolette is probably having conniptions without you at her side." 

"I think the guys can keep her entertained." Rafe stood and led the way back up the stairs to find the door locked. "Crap! The door's locked." 

"Well, I'm sure someone will be along in a minute." Megan sat down on the top step and ran a hand through her hair. "I bet this was Sandy's doing." 

"What?" Rafe sat on the step beneath her and played with the hem of her pants. He liked the easy feeling he had around Megan. With Nicolette, it was like he had to be 'on' all the time. With Megan, he could just relax and be himself. I don't know why I ever thought I didn't want this. Megan makes me feel more alive than a thousand Nicolettes. 

"Locking us in here. Rhonda was obviously his accomplice," Megan said with a knowing smile. "Those two are dangerous when you get them in the same room." 

"Tell me some more," Rafe said with a laugh. "I bet those two could take over this town if they got the notion." 

"They mean well. So, how are you and Nicolette getting on?" Megan asked brightly, not wanting to hear the answer. 

"As well as can be expected. I never noticed it before, I guess because she spends so much time out of town, but she's kind of clingy. I thought, being a stewardess, she'd be more independent. You were always independent. I liked that about you." 

"Thanks. If you liked me so much why did you drop me like a bad habit?"That's it girl, just jump right in there. You know you want to know. Go for the gusto. Get the whole, horrible, ugly truth. 

"Oh, yeah. I guess I did kind of give you the gas face." Rafe looked away from Megan and wondered why he did let her go. It was stupidity on my part. The best thing that every happened to me and I threw it all away. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I don't know why...that's a lie. I do know why." 

"You want to clue me in?" Megan asked. "I mean, you did sort of blindside me." 

"I know. I guess, I just didn't know what to do with what you gave me," Rafe said. " I've never been with someone who committed themselves so totally to me. I didn't know how to react. The truth is I was scared. I wondered if I could give as much as you did." 

"I never asked for anymore than you gave. I was happy with you and our relationship," Megan replied. "Now who's sounding needy?" 

"No, but that is what I was talking about. You were so perfect and in my mind I couldn't quite measure up. You gave so much to me and I didn't give you anything," Rafe said with a sigh. 

"That's not true." Megan placed a hand on Rafe's shoulder. "You gave me everything I needed and more. You let me be myself and didn't let my stubbornness turn you off. You never tried to make me over into some ideal image and above all you made me feel content. So, what I want to know is, why did you throw me over for that flying bimbo Nicolette." 

"I was scared. That's all there is to it. I was scared." 

* * *

"How long does it take to move a chest?" Nicolette was mad. I can't believe I got dumped with the old lady while Rafe took off with that hussy. He's going to be sorry he messed with me, she resolved. If that minx Rhonda is with him, I'll pull out everyone of her bleach blonde hairs. 

"Uh-oh," Rhonda said when she saw Nicolette storming toward the house. "Nag at ten o'clock. I better free my prisoners of love before that trollop gets in here. Trust Blair to leave with all the hard work. Where is he?" 

"Crap," Blair muttered when he saw Nicolette stalking toward the house. It looks like the jig is up. "Jim, I think we're in for some fireworks." 

"What are you talking about Chief?" Jim followed Blair's gaze and saw Nicolette stomping her way toward the house. "Where's she going?" 

"Well, why you were torturing me, Rhonda obviously pulled our little scheme off and Nicolette has missed her man. If she finds him and Megan together, there is going to be hell to pay."Blair stopped when Jim turned around. 

"I told you not to go and try to straighten out people's lives," Jim hissed. 

"But I did so good with you and you were a mess," Blair said, shaking his head. 

"One of these days, Blair," Jim threatened, making a fist. "To the moon." 

"Hey, you send me to the moon everynight," Blair said with a wry smile. 

"What's going on in here?" Nicolette demanded when she stormed into the kitchen. 

"Nothing!" Rhonda said, slamming the door on Megan and Rafe just as she was about to let them out. "I mean, nothing, Nicolette. What can I do for you?" 

"Where's Rafe?" Nicolette looked around the kitchen. "Well?" 

"Haven't seen him," Rhonda said innocently, leaning against the basement door. Go away you chippy. You're a stumbling block in the path to true love. 

"Hey! Let us out!" Rafe shouted as he banged on the door. This is a crazy house, he thought. Everyone has gone mad. It must be the full moon. "Rhonda? Is that you? Let us out!" 

"Rafe? What's Rafe doing in there?" Nicolette demanded, pushing Rhonda aside and jerking open the door. "Rafe!" 

"Nicolette!" Rafe exclaimed when he saw none-too-amused girlfriend. 

"Megan," Nicolette hissed when she saw Megan buttoning her blouse. 

"Rhonda," Megan grumbled as she stood up and pushed her way past the group and stalked outside. "Lord give me the strength not to kill them all." 

"What is going on in here?" Nicolette demanded. "I want answers and I want them now." 

Rafe looked at Rhonda who looked at Nicolette who looked at Megan's retreating back. Oh, I see. I see how it is around here, she seethed. Well, they may have had a laugh at my expense, but I will have the last laugh. 

* * *

"Sandy! I'm calling you out!" Megan shouted as she stalked across the terrace to the edge of the pool where Blair was standing with Jim. 

"This is what I like about Jim and Blair's parties," Brown said to Eula who was telling him about the time she spent as a highway hostess on the old Route 66. "Something exciting always happens?" 

"Who's doing all the yelling?" Gabe grumbled as he was once again bothered while resting his eyes. "These whippersnappers don't know how to be quiet." 

"What's going on now?" Earl asked between bites of his sandwich. 

"Beats me. But it looks like Megan wants to beat Sandburg," Simon said with a chuckle. There's never a dull moment with that kid around. 

"You are in for it, Mister," Megan said as she ran up and gave Blair a great big hug and a kiss. "Thank you." 

"You're not mad?" Blair asked, moving behind Jim just in case. "What about Rafe?" 

"Mad? I'm ecstatic!" Megan exclaimed, spinning around. "I'm so happy I could fly." 

"Well before you take off, would you mind telling us what happened?" Jim asked, noticing her buttons were done up crooked. 

"Let's just say Rafe and I reconnected." Megan's face turned bright red. 

"Yeah, well, as long as everything is all right. Chief, I guess your plot didn't turn out so bad this time," Jim said, kissing the top of Blair's head. 

"Isn't that sweet?" Eula asked, watching that show of affection. "Most daddies today wouldn't kiss their kids in front of a crowd of people." 

Brown gave Eula a quizzical look, then decided to let the matter drop. 

"Yeah, they're pretty special all right." 

Jim left Megan and Blair talking and went to talk to Earl and Simon. He couldn't believe Blair had managed to emerged from this situation unscathed. Well, he always did have a knack for landing on his feet. And such nice feet they are. 

"I guess the crisis has been averted?" Earl asked, lighting up another cigar. "Everything jake?" 

"Looks like," Jim said with a sigh as he sat down. "I guess sometimes there are happy endings?' 

"I wouldn't bet on it," Simon cautioned when he saw Nicolette storming out of the house. Rafe was right behind her, holding his cheek. Rhonda was bringing up the rear, her hair a disheveled mess. 

"What?" Jim picked up the distinct metallic tinge of blood. Focusing his eyesight on Rafe's face, he saw bleeding scratches. "Looks like Nicolette nailed Rafe pretty good." 

"Hey, bitch!" Nicolette shouted as she stomped up to Megan and Blair. "I don't know what you're thinking, but Rafe is my man and I'm keeping him." 

"Why don't we let Rafe decided for himself?" Megan asked smugly, turning her back on Nicolette. "Or do you all ready know the answer?" 

"Oh here's your answer," Nicolette said, pushing Megan in to the pool. "You think you're so hot. Well maybe you should cool down." 

"Hey!" Blair exclaimed, holding back Nicolette. "You need to calm down." 

"You need to mind your own business," Nicolette said, pushing Blair. Caught off guard, Blair fell backward, striking his head on the diving board, leaving a nasty gash. When he hit the water, he didn't try to swim. Instead, he just floated there, blood turning the water around him red. 

"Blair!" Rafe let go of his face and raced to help Brown pull the unconscious anthropologist out of the water. "Oh my god." 

"Come on, baby, let's get you out of here," Brown said, choking on the water he accidentally swallowed. He jumped into the pool as soon as he saw Blair go in. "Come on." 

"Stupid cow!" Megan reached up and grabbed Nicolette's leg, pulling her into the water. "See what you've done?" 

"Get off of me!" Nicolette slapped ineffectually at Megan. But Megan was not a sissy slap fighting kind of woman. She caught Nicolette with a roundhouse punch that sent the poor stewardess reeling. 

"Oh Sandy," Megan said as she helped Brown and Rafe get their friend out of the pool. Not again. Please, not again. 

_Oh Sandy._

No, damn it. This is not happening. Jim saw the love of his life being pulled from the water he'd been knocked into by a top heavy bleach blonde. He felt Simon's hand on his shoulder and no longer was he in his back yard. Instead, he was at the fountain at the university where Blair's lifeless body floated on the surface. This is not happening. This is not happening! 

"Alex!" Jim screamed and charged for the pool. 

"Good lord! Earl help me. Jim's lost it. He'll kill her," Simon said as he lost his hold on Jim. "Somebody stop him!" 

Nicolette's eyes grew wide when she saw the angry detective charging toward her. She shuddered as she heard the low gutteral growl he made as he dove for her throat. Oh my god, he's going to kill me. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead. Nicolette clawed at the hands that closed around her throat and thought that maybe she should have been nicer to people. 

"Help me,"She managed to choke out. 

"There's no one who can help you now, Alex. You are going to pay for what you did to Blair and you're going to pay me with your sorry misbegotten life," Jim growled as he prepared to slam Nicolette's head under the water. 

"Jim, stop it. That's not Alex!" Simon yelled, jumping into the pool, trying to pull Jim off the helpless woman. "Let her go." 

"I've got her," Earl said, wrestling Nicolette from Jim's grip and dragging the woman out of the water and out of Jim's reach. 

"Bring her back! I won't let her get away again!" Jim tried to follow Earl, but Simon held him back. "Calm down, Jim. Calm down. That's not Alex. That's Rafe's girlfriend. She didn't kill Blair. He's still alive and I think he would like it if you went to him right now." 

"Blair? Alive? No, she killed him." Jim made another lunge at Nicolette. The frightened stewardess back away, putting Earl between Jim and herself. "She has to pay." 

"You with us, kid?" Brown asked as Blair began to come around. He felt the same way Jim did when he saw Blair's body floating in the pool. Heaven help us. Will we ever truly recover from that nightmare. "Come on kid, come on back." 

"Sandy? Can you hear me? How do feel?" Megan questioned, brushing Blair's wet hair off his forehead and examining the wound. Ouch. He's going to need stitches. I can't believe we have to relive this nightmare. I was just starting to sleep without seeing him in that fountain. 

"Hey kid. Are you in there?" Rafe gently stroked the side of Blair's face. Please be all right. I couldn't live with myself is something happened to you because of my foolishness. 

"Head hurts," Blair said weakly, trying to sit up. "Jim?" 

"Blair!" At the sound of his name, Jim jerked back to reality. His nose was immediately assaulted by the smell of his mate's blood. Turning around, he saw his companion surrounded by his friends. These were the same friend's that surrounded him in that damned fountain. "Blair!" 

Jim ran to Blair and cradled him in his arms. He held on to the too cool body for dear life, fearing if he let go his most precious of gifts would slip from his grasp forever. Blair looked up at Jim with eyes full of love and trust. He mouthed the words I love you and settled into Jim's embrace. 

"I'm taking him to the hospital," Jim said, scooping Blair up into his arms and heading for the driveway. 

"Maybe we should call and ambulance," Earl suggested. Though he wasn't at the fountain that day, he still shuddered at the thought of Blair's lifeless body floating in the water. Privately, he thanked the fates he had been spared that sight. Tonight, fate caught up with him. 

"It'll take too long to get here. Someone help me get him to the Tahoe." Jim raced for the vehicle that Blair had balked at buying. He called this car 'The Party Barge' because it was so big. 

"Right behind you," Rafe, Brown and Megan said in unison as they raced after Jim. Earl followed, leaving Simon, Eula and Gabe to deal with Nicolette. 

"That man is a maniac! I want him arrested," Nicolette bellowed at Simon. "Right now or so help me I'll sue your whole department!" 

"You will be lucky if I don't charge you with assaulting an officer, young lady," Simon growled at the stricken flight attendant. "Now, why don't you take your righteous indignation and go peddle it to someone who cares. I've got people to look after." 

"Don't you walk away from me," Nicolette screeched. She turned to follow Simon, but was stopped by Eula's iron grip. 

"Now you listen to me, you little roundheels. I know who you are and I know what you're about. That little boy you tried to kill has given me an earful about you and how you treat that detective. Well I think you're just a spiteful little harpy who likes to make people as unhappy as you are," Eula griped. "Now, why don't you go back to wherever it is you came from and leave these nice people alone. I would think you've done enough damage for one night." 

"You listen to me you senile old bag," Nicolette hissed. "I'm going to sue the pants off these 'nice people' and you'll have to testify on my behalf because you were a witness." 

"I may be old and I may be senile, but the only thing that's going to be bagged around here is you, Miss Priss. My husband was a judge for many years and I've got a lot of friends with plenty of pull. You pursue this and I'll take you down so hard and so fast your head'll spin. Now, you just get out of here before I take my cane to you." Eula shook her cane at Nicolette who backed up fearfully. 

"This isn't over old lady. No way is this over," Nicolette threatened as she advances on Eula. Seeing Nicolette threatening Eula caused Gabe to stand up, ready to show the younger woman a thing or two. 

"Oh let me handle this," Rhonda said. Pulling off her rings and stuffing them in her pockets, Rhonda made a fist and caught Nicolette with an uppercut. "That's for Blair." 

"You are all going to pay," Nicolette screamed as she ran from the yard. 

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?" Jim asked Doctor Siobahn Ryan who was stitching up Blair's head. He had refused to leave his partner's side when he brought him to the hospital. The new doctor was mildly put out by the detective's presence until she talked to some of the ER's veterans. Many of the doctors and nurses greeted Jim by name and seemed genuinely worried about her young patient. 

"I don't think there will be any permanent damage. He doesn't seem to be suffering from any head trauma and he didn't swallow that much water. I can keep him for observation, but I really don't think it will be necessary. He's resting in a cubicle right now. His trauma seems more emotional than physical though. Is he afraid of water by any chance?" Dr. Ryan looked over Blair's chart, taking note of all the visits he has made to the ER. "Oh. I see." 

"Blair was killed in a water fountain at the university. Tonight was just a painful reminder of that incident to all of us," Jim said, indicating the detectives outside Blair's cubicle. 

"I understand. He must be a very special person," Dr. Ryan said, seeing how the the quartet of detectives hovered over their fallen comrade. "He's very lucky to have so many people who care about him." 

"He is," Jim said quietly. In his heart he thanked the fates for keeping the other half of his soul safe from harm. I thought the house on Willow Road would be a safe haven for you. I guess evil finds us no matter where we go. But I will do my darndest to keep it from happening again. 

"Mr. Ellison, I have some forms for you to sign and then you can take him home." Dr. Ryan smiled at the man who so obviously loved with the younger man in the ER cubicle. "If you'll come with me?" 

"Right behind you," Jim said as Earl and Simon walked over. "Hey guys." 

"Is the kid going to be all right?" Earl asked, eyes full of concern. 

"What did the doctor say, Jim?" Simon patted Jim on the back, wondering how much his this man and the one in the cubicle behind were expected to bear. 

"He's going to be just fine. I, on the other hand, am a basket case. Tonight brought back all the pain of that day we found him in that fountain. I thought I had dealt with it. I thought I had managed to move on. Then, tonight, when Nicolette pushed him in the pool and he hit his head and just floated there, it all came flooding back. I wanted to punish some so badly," Jim said as the tears began to form in his eyes. "I could have killed her. I wanted to kill her." 

"But you didn't, Jim. True, you were lost for a minute, but you're back now and Blair will need you. As bad as this is for all of us, imagine how it will be for him? I don't know what Nicolette will do, but we'll handle it. My only concern is for you and Blair. Will you two be all right?" Simon gave Jim's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. 

"I think so. We just need to get home. I better go with the doctor. Thanks guys." Jim wiped his hand over his eyes and followed Dr. Ryan. 

* * *

"How's your head?" Rafe asked as he gently stroked Blair's face. 

"I have had any complaints yet," Blair quipped, giving Rafe a winning smile. "How's Jim? How are all of you?" 

"I don't know. I wish I could give you a better answer. This incident just opened up a lot of emotional baggage. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have insisted on bringing her. I feel really lousy about what happened," Rafe said sadly. "I'd make it all better if I could." 

"I know. How are you two doing?" Blair asked hopefully. 

"Okay, Sandy." Megan answered "You know, I may not have know you all that long, but I do know my world is better for you being in it. Thanks." 

* * *

Jim felt alone. He reached over to put his arm over Blair and found the bed empty. Sitting up, he dialed up all his senses to scan the house for his wayward mate. He needed look no further than the bathroom where he detected the odour of sickness and heard Blair voiding the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. Worried, Jim threw back the covers and padded over to the bathroom to see what was the matter. He tried to open the door, but it was locked from the inside. 

"Chief? What's the matter? Why is the door locked?" Jim asked. He knocked once and waited for a response. "Blair are you all right?" 

"I'm fine," Blair called. "Just give me a minute." 

Blair flushed the toilet and went over to the basin to wash up. He gargled with mouth wash and brushed his teeth twice to get the acidic taste out of his mouth. You look like hell, boy, he thought when he saw his reflection. Reaching into the vanity drawer, he extracted a wide-toothed comb and ran it through his hair. Better, but you still look like hammered shit. Maybe I can sleep in tomorrow. That would be nice. 

"Blair?" Jim knocked at the door again. He didn't like having locked doors between him and Blair. While he respected the younger man's privacy, he didn't want any barriers between them in case something went wrong. Jim wanted to be able to get to Blair unimpeded. He stood back when he heard the door unlock. "You all right?" 

"I just felt a little sick. It must be stress. I'm sorry I worried you," Blair said, heading back to bed. 

"I am worried. Maybe I should call the doctor." Jim followed Blair to bed, plumping the pillows and tucking the covers around him. "She gave me her number." 

"That won't be necessary, Jim. Will you hold me?" 

"You don't even have to ask." Jim climbed into bed and pulled the love of his life close to him. "Better?" 

"Much. Just don't let go until I go until I fall asleep. I'm sorry for being such a bother." Blair snuggled close to the man he loved, feeling safe and secure. Mel was on the floor on Jim's side of the bed. Blair reached for the giraffe. With a smile, Jim handed it to him. As he finally began to drift off into dreamland, Blair smiled when he heard Jim softly singing. 

"Skinnamarinky dink, skinnamarinky doo. I love you..." 

finis 


End file.
